turn around and put your hands behind your head
by Tris James everdeen
Summary: when Toby returns from the police academy, he and Spencer reunite. As her parents are in new York who knows what may happen. stoby fic, one of many hopefully. rated M for a reason. please read and review thank you, TJE xo
1. Chapter one: Turn around and put your ha

hey everyone.

this chapter will be the start of the stoby (spencer/toby) series which will all be rated M for SEXUAL content and mild LANGUGE. if this isn't your thing please don't read on.

the first chapter will be based of the scene in 5x12 where toby returns from qualifying as a rosewood police officer.

I hope you enjoy it, please let me know if there is any scenes you would like me to do. I also do original scenes.

please read and review.

thank you

TJE XO

chapter one: put your hands behind your head.

Spencer Hastings was folding kitchen towels from the dryer in the kitchen, Mr and Mrs Hastings had left for new York that morning leaving spencer alone in the house for a week while they visited Melissa. Spencer hummed under her breath quietly as she created a neat little pile of cloth, all pristine and white. which she thought was rather ironic since she wasn't thinking very cleanly, she was thinking about a very creative use for her boyfriends new hand caffs. just as her mind started to wonder into all the glorious possibilities a light set of footsteps entered the room, followed by a familiar voice.

"put your hands behind your head and turn around" toby stated in a loud and cool tone, he had a new confidence in his tone.

Spencer slowly turned to face her boyfriend who stood there in his new dark police uniform, damn he looked good.

"I said put your hands behind your head" he said in a commanding tone. it sent a chill down her spine, a wicked smile crossed her lips.

"I'm sorry officer I'm a good girl I swear I just have a hard time following rules" Spencer replied, putting her arms behind her back. She put that tone to her voice that she knew drove him crazy.

" they taught us how to deal with delinquents like you at the academy" he said walking over to her, pressing himself into her personal space. he was so nearly touching her, it was driving her mad.

"oh yeah" she breathed, the breath robbed from her mouth by a scorching kiss.

Toby kissed her holding his body flush against him, their lips fighting for control a battle of teeth and tongue.

Her hands started to wonder around his toned body holding on to his big arms, his hands in her hair holding her and pulling her closer still.

they needed each other, both of them pulling at each other like animals. the craving becoming to strong to endure any longer.

spencer slung her arms around his neck looking at him, his eyes golden an dark with lust. He picked her up under the thighs bridal style and without breaking eye c0ntact he took her upstairs to her room.

once upstairs he placed her on the bed as she began to undo his tie, she kissed his neck as he bent at the waist to reach her.

once she had removed his tie and shirt is abs suitably on display he began to work on her shirt his fingers making quick work of her light blue button down.

Spencer moved up onto her knees to kiss him, biting his bottom lip. He made a low growl deep in his throat as he rolled her underneath him joining her on the bed.

They kissed and touched like the world was on fire, his hands on the curve of her him pinning her down.

As he began to kiss her neck, licking and sucking as he went. slowly moving down to her collar bone and jaw line.

spencer made small gasps of sound as he continued this down her body. she ran her hands threw his hair as he moved his hands down to the bottom of her waist moving her shorts with it.

He looked up devilishly at her as he began to kiss the insides of her thighs, her heart pounded as she grabbed hold of his hair trying to move him to where she needed him the most.

Toby pulled the comforter up the bed over his head and went to work.

forty five minutes later Spencer lay exhausted on toby's lean chest, they both lay slightly to exhausted to say another word.

All of a sudden spencer rolled off his chest to get something out of her beside table, slightly she gave Toby a small black box with a sweet loving smile.

toby opened the box to find a gold pocket watch which on the inside read, 'you are my once apon a time love spencer'.

Toby's face broke out into a smile as he placed a sweet kiss on her mouth tenderly. they shared a hug an lay back down, falling asleep.

thank you for reading.

TJE xo


	2. Chapter two: motel memories

Hey everyone.

this is chapter two of my stoby (Spencer/Toby) series. This chapter is based on the scene in 03x24 when they are in a motel while they are both on team 'A' .

Rated M for SEXUAL content and MILD language, so if this isn't your thing people don't read on.

Please read and review, as always please let me know if you have any ideas for future chapters.

Thank you,

TJE XO

Chapter two: Motel memories.

"I did it for you" Toby said as he sat down heavily on the bed. It was true he thought he had only joined the 'A' team to protect Spencer.

"I thought you had died" Spencer replied, she never thought she see him again.

"We are both here now, I just needed you to be okay Spence I would had given anything to keep you safe" He said standing up holding her cold smooth hand.

" Lossing you made me crazy toby, I refuse to lose you again. Even if it means joining redcoat" Spencer said dropping his hand a turning away from him.

"You still don't trust me." Toby whispered sitting on the bed, he thought drifting to how hard he had found it without Spencer night after night, alone.

" I don't trust you but I need you" she whispered in response, kneeling in front of his muscular form.

Toby's eyes lit up as Spencer moved her lips towards his, both of them breathing in the same breath.

Toby toke the hint and kissed her. Hard. Both mouth fighting for control until her lips gave in.

Grabbing her by the waist he pulled her on top of him, her soft slender body soft against his hard one.

They began kissing and touching, hot rushed hands running over each other making their bodies come alive.

Toby began to kiss Spencer's neck making her whimper, running his hand along her long leg.

Spencer ran her hand down his toned stomach, along his waistband. He growled low into her neck, he sucked hard leaving a mark.

He pulled Spencer up by the shoulder, pulling her black hoodie off moaning low in his throat when he saw she wore nothing underneath.

Spencer ran her hand under his waistband teasing his sensitive skin, while she kissed the pulse point in his neck. She began to tug his shirt off as she began to kiss down his chest.

Toby moaned low in his throat as his gorgeous girlfriend kissed his most sensitive place.

"fuck Spencer" Toby moaned as he bucked his hips.

"what baby? Spencer asked sweetly continuing to draw moans from him that he didn't know he could make.

Spencer smiled up at her handsome boyfriends face as she released all the pressure that had been building, slowly she crawled back up his body.

"That was fucking fantastic" Toby said out of breath, pulling his girlfriend close underneath him.

They fell asleep like that, skin to skin sleeping like babies for the first time in what seemed like months.

Thank you for reading hoped you enjoyed it!

Yours,

TJE XO


End file.
